YuGiOh Meme
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: This was a lot of fun to do. Got my mind off of a lot of things. Hope you all enjoy it!


**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Damn, this is hard. I have two favorites and they are both molesting and fighting to be number one. So, I'd have to say Yami Yūgi, or Atem, and Yami Bakura, or Thief King.

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Y – you guys are real," I said, staring wide eye at my two favorite characters from Yu – Gi – Oh.

"Are you okay, mortal?" Yami asked, waving his hands in front of my face, trying to snap my out of some kind of an illusion.

"Tch. Just leave her. We have a duel to play," Bakura interrupted, smirking as he continued to talk. Yami stopped, turning full attention towards his enemy and lover, smirking.

As the two were walking away, they failed to notice me fall on the floor with a loud _thud_.

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"Sasuke, Sakura, get ready. These two look dangerous," Naruto shouted, glaring towards the two male teens in front of him.

"Yami, what is this kid talking about? You wouldn't hurt a fly. Okay, maybe you would, but you wouldn't hurt these kids," Bakura muttered towards Yami while still looking at the three kids across from him.

_Note that he says you instead of us,_ Yami thought with a sigh, shaking his head in disappointment. "Give me your disk and deck and try not to kill any of them," the former Pharaoh said, turning his back so he can lean against a tree. The white hair teen gave a smirk that even made Sasuke shiver before handing Yami his duel disk and deck and pecking his cheek before turning his full attention to the three kids.

"Now, who should I maim first?" Bakura asked more to himself while scanning each of the three. Once he spotted Sakura shaking in fear, his smirk grew even more animalistic. "Found my prey," were the last words before he disappeared in the shadows of the trees. The three kids were frantically looking everywhere, not being able to sense any of the enemy's chakra.

"W – where did he go?" Sakura asked, slowly taking out a kunai. Before the two males could answer her, they heard a _thud_ behind them. Naruto was the first to look what had happened, eyes widening in sadness and disbelief. Sakura Haruno is dead. A small knife had hit her pressure point in her neck.

_You can't train an animal, but you can love one,_ were Yami's thoughts before walking away, Bakura finally reappearing and walking after him. "That might teach you kids to show your manners to Ancient Egyptians."

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

Oh geez. Where do I start? You know what, I'll give you the list.

Yami YūgixYami Bakura

AtemxThief King Bakura

YūgixRyou

SetoxJonouchi

SetoxYami Yūgi

Yami YugixSeto

Yami YūgixJonouchi

Yami YūgixHonda

HondaxShizuka

These aren't in order, but they're all my favorite.

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Oh shit. Imma just use my favorite pairing.

"Just shut the hell up," Bakura shouted before shoving Yami up against the wall and kissed him fully on the lips. At first, the former Pharaoh was shocked before closing his eyes and started kissing back. When the two needed some air, Bakura smirked a little before having his forehead touch his crush's forehead.

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you all those years ago," Bakura confessed, remembering the day when he first saw Atem in his palace, looking out the window. He was snapped out of it when he felt a pair of lips lightly touch his.

"The same for me too."

**What would their first date be like?**

"Where did you steal the money this time?" Yami asked as he finished his salad that he ordered before the main course.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bakura replied, rubbing his hand against the back of his head and giving a nervous smile. "I would never do such a thing."

"Uh – huh. Sure, but thanks. This is the best dinner I've ever had."

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

"Okay. This kind of blue doesn't work for me," Yami said as he was looking himself in the mirror.

"This leather is too tight! You really are small," Bakura said, trying to be able to breathe in his boyfriends leather.

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

"God dammit, Bakura! Give me back my Dark Magican or else no sex for three months," Yami shouted, trying to receive his favorite card from Bakura.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

"My name is Atem. What's your's?" the young prince asked, his eyes roaming around the unfamiliar territory.

"My name's Bakura," the white hair child replied, leaning against some random tree.

"You know what would be weird?" Atem asked while playing with the sand that he was sitting upon.

"What?"

"It would be weird that when he become teenagers, our souls would go into some mystical items and then three thousand years later, we possess some poor defenseless teens and we're both enemies in the beginning, but love each other in the end," the tri color hair kid said, still playing with the sand. Bakura thought about it before shaking his head.

"That would never happen."

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"What happened to all the food?" the store manager asked, looking at his now empty store.

Not far from the store, we see our favorite yami and hikari walking away from said store.

"Do I want to know how you got all this food?" Ryou asked as he was pulling his childhood wagon with a bunch of food on it.

"Nope. Now quite talking and more pulling," Bakura shouted, trying to push the wagon home.

**Jonouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"First order of business! Seto has to wear this maid dress and clean every floor by himself," Jonouchi said, pulling out a maid's outfit out of nowhere.

"Someone open a window for me. I need to jump out of one," Seto said before grabbing the maid's outfit.

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"Oh yeah! I win! Now you have to do anything I say, _Pharaoh_," Bakura shouted, finally winning at a game over the Pharaoh. "Now, meet me upstairs and have all your clothes off so we can have some real fun." Yami smirked before doing what Bakura said.

So, after a hard game of ddr, they both come out as champs.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Loves Me Not by t.A.T.u

_I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him_

Yami was on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, deep in though. His feelings for Bakura are strong, but there was also Seto that he just started liking.

_I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend_

Yami's eyes started to water, the events of the evening catching up with him.

The former Pharaoh went on one date with Seto. He saw Bakura and Ryou enter and then all hell broke loose. Bakura saw them, eyes filled with shock and betrayal. The white hair teen left, hoping he didn't see what he just saw.

_I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side_

Yami was in shock, trying to think of why he's doing this. He never wanted to hurt Bakura, but he has been wanting to go on a date with Seto for a long time.

_Maybe, I just wanted to be on the dangerous side for once,_ Yami thought when he saw Seto come back from the bathroom.

_Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do_

The rest of the evening was enjoyable, until Yami returned home and got a full on lecture from his hikari about how he had hurt Bakura and is trying everything he can to cheering him up. Yami excused himself, going up to his room to think things through which is what he is doing right now.

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

Yami knows that Seto loves him, but for how long? It was only one date and Seto took care of everything and gave the former Pharaoh the time of his life.

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

The tri colored teen could still tell that Bakura still loves him, but maybe after tonight, his feelings might've changed. How can Yami be so stupid?

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

Now that Yami is thinking about this all, Seto has been looking at Yami through lust filled eyes the whole time. The former Pharaoh can tell that Seto is only after one thing from him and that's it.

_She loves me..._

Sitting straight up from his lying position, Yami knew that Bakura won't leave him unless he explains himself. Running towards the phone, the tri colored teen dials Bakura's number and after several rings, someone answered it.

"_Hello?_" was the reply. It was Ryou.

"Ryou? It's Atem. Can I speak with Bakura?" Yami said, hoping that he would be able to. He heard some muttering and shuffle over the phone until he heard the beautiful voice that he had almost lost.

"_Hello?_" came the strong voice from his boyfriend, hurt still resident in his voice.

"Listen before hanging up. I know what you saw was me at the restaurant and I was with Seto Kaiba. At first, I was stupid, but I just recently thought things through. Kaiba isn't the one for me, you are. I don't know how my life would be with you," Yami explained, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"_You are an idiot, I'll give you that much. I guess you're forgiven_," Bakura said over the phone, a small smile forming on his lips. Yami said when he knew he'll be in danger when this happens.

"We can also watch that movie _A Haunting in Connecticut _if you want. I just got the Japanese version of it_,_" Yami regretfully suggested, knowing he'll be dead right about now.

"_Oh my Ra! When did you get it? We're watching it! I'm on my way now_," Bakura shouted into Yami's ear before hanging up the phone. The former Pharaoh smiled, knowing he just made Bakura's night and his night.

* * *

So I tag anyone who wants to do this. It was a lot of fun and my imagination just went wild when doing this. I got this from Yami's Aibou and that one was funny too. So, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
